1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer readable storage medium and an information processing apparatus, and more specifically to a computer readable storage medium and a game processing apparatus for controlling a posture of an object in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Laid-OpenPatent Publication-No. 11-306388, the motion of a character is controlled using inverse kinematics (IK). In the case where the feet of the character are in contact with the game field, the feet are fixed to the contact positions, and the positions of the joints such as the knees are found by inverse kinematics.
According to inverse kinematics, the positions of distal sites (feet, hands, etc.) are first determined, and then the positions or directions of the joints acting as parents (knees, elbows, etc.) are determined in accordance with the positions of the distal sites. However, in order to make the posture of the character determined using inverse kinematics more natural, it is necessary to prepare, in advance, a great number of various parameters, such as the movable range of the joint and the like, and to perform complicated calculation processing.